Candice
Candice was a contestant on Survivor: Panic Rush, Survivor: Egypt and Survivor: Thailand. Expected to be the barbie doll of the season, Candice proved everyone that girls who look like dolls have power as well. She managed to do a lot at camp, winning challenges and played the only idol in the season. She came on top as the biggest threat, only be voted out before the final by Leon which she voted for to win at the end. In Egypt, she was one of the two returnees alongside Chemal to enter the game. As expected, she became target number one early on after her impressive challenge victories, winning three immunity challenges straight after each other. She continued being a dominant challenge beast, making record to win seven individual immunity challenges in a single season. Candice also won four rewards, more than anyone in the season. Due to her extreme dominance in challenges and constantly saving herself while being targeted, she was the favorite to win. She fell on short after almost beating Joseph in the final immunity challenge. She got voted out right before the end once again, going down as a Survivor legend. Coming back for a third time in Thailand, Candice was part of the Intruders twist. She managed to enter the game as the first returnee, receiving as first two points. Once she reached the actual game, she bonded immediately with outsider Juventus. Due to their extremely close bond and her history as one of the most dominant females in history of Survivor, she got targeted by the majority. With many attempts to save herself, she was unfortunately voted off at her first tribal council she attended. Making record by winning seven individual immunity challenges in a season, tied for winning the most individual immunity challenges in her Survivor career (nine wins) and being targeted since the moment she arrived in her second season caused Candice to be one of the most appreciated female contestants in Survivor history. Survivor: Panic Rush Name: Candice Tribe: Baiyin Personal Claim to Fame: I used to be the cover girl of a big magazine. I also was on the nineteenth page of Vogue. Inspiration in Life: Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Hobbies: I love shopping, going to the spa, going out with my girls and watching Ex On The Beach VIPS. Pet Peeves: I hate it when people I don't like get what they want, it bugs me so much. Also, people who try to run over other people, or any form of bullying. 3 Words to Describe You: Hardworking, Fabulous & Competitive. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My phone, Channing Tatum and a huuuuge bucket of chicken wings because chicken is so tasty ahah. Reason for Being on Survivor: Give me two wooden sticks and a pair of glasses and I am able to set a giant island on fire. I know how to survive and I know how to play the game. I'm super social and strategic and I want to add my own personality into my game at Survivor. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I'm confident I can play a solid game and if I make it to the end, I know how to win the jury to my side. Voting History Survivor: Egypt Name: Candice Tribe Designation: Osiris Player she respects the most: I love Jakey! He's so good-spirited and his physical abilities in the game is absolutely amazing. Player she respects the least: Really can't stand Priscilla because of how obnoxious she is. Previous Finishes: 3rd. Favorite Past Moment: Winning individual immunity, going through the whole pre-merge with no cares and obviously idoling out Tamara. Why Did You Come Back?: To get past third place and take the million dollars of course! Voting History Survivor: Thailand Name: Candice Tribe Designation: None. Player she respects the most: I'm such a big fan of Pamela, she's so herself and doesn't care about anyone else. She's in it to win it and I respect that a lot. Player she respects the least: This one is so easy, definitely Honey M. because she's such a jealous b*tch. But who cares, she's a no one. Previous Finishes: 3rd & 3rd, how ironic. Favorite Past Moment: Being the record-holder for most individual immunity wins in a single season and tied with one of my all-time faves, Jakey, for most individual immunities in their Survivor career. Why Did You Come Back?: Because I got a title to defend and I wanna make sure I'm getting better averages than I already have. The pressure is on. Voting History Trivia * She was the only person to play a idol in Panic Rush. * Candice holds the record for winning the most individual immunity challenges in a single season, with 7 wins. ** She is also tied with Robin for winning the most individual immunity challenges in their Survivor career, with 9 wins. * In Egypt, Candice was the only one next to Mandy to have not been manipulated by the season's winner, Joseph.